Realm of the Great King Yamamoto
by Frostgem
Summary: A hollow with an odd ablity manages to turn the Soul Soicety up-side-down when it causes Hitsugaya's imagination to come to life. Welcome to the Realm of the Great King Yamamoto
1. 1: Odd Power

Who knew a hollow could have such an odd power. The snake like hollow had little to no reatsu so it slipped around the soul society easily. It had stowed away in a bag some shinigami had brought back from the world of the living and now slithered down the empty moonlit streets.

He needed one to infect that would have plenty to feed off so he would be strong once he was finished. He needed on that would cause plenty of a distraction when his powers effected the world.

Sleeping peaceful in his bed the hollow found a suitable victim. The small 10th captain was blissfully unaware when the snake slithered over to his bed.

It would be a strange morning for all that day.

* * *

><p>Yet there would only be two who would realise to begin with. And the first, since she had to be up to do her rounds before the captain's meeting was the 4th squad captain Unohona.<p>

She felt odd the moment she got up. Realising why when she looked back with a gasp. Large beautiful fairy wings sprouted from her back and glittered in the morning sun.

"What in the world?" She breathed looking down to her bedside table to see a delicate looking golden crown that was shaped to her head.

Was she some kind of fairy royalty…

There was only one time she's ever heard such and thing and that was when she had threatened Hitsugaya with counselling sessions.

She was worried about the boy being so young and having so much to deal with. She wanted to give him somewhere he could just let out his emotions but it seemed at the time he'd beaten her to it. He came in that day with a book. He'd said it was a very personal book and he was only showing it to her so that she knew he had his outlets.

Unohona had been quite honoured he'd allowed her to open the book and read it though and it seemed the young Hitsugaya had quite the imagination.

It was a diary of sorts with a very different version of reality. It was a story of life with him as the main character and she remembered chuckling when she was written as the fair and powerful fairy queen.

But this couldn't be could it?

The woman looked outside her window to think maybe it could. The landscape had change there were now mountains in her view, seas and forests.

It seemed the soul society had become Hitsugaya's imagination.

* * *

><p>And since this was his imagination Hitsugaya woke up to think he was still dreaming.<p>

The white haired boy's character kept changing in his stories cause he'd get bored. Sometimes he'd be a powerful knight with a sword that could cut through anything. Others he was the powerful magician able to devastate army's with a wave of his staff. But it seemed this time he was something a little more…feeble looking.

He seemed to be going through a phase, probably started by Aizen, of things not being what they seemed and strong and powerful would be the last thing you guess when you looked at him.

He, as he wrote it, was a young wood elf of the 1st district tribe. He wore tatty greed clothing and a headband with a leaf emblem on it. The tribes outside didn't have too much to do with great Yamamoto's realm but when power begin to awaken in him he had to leave to train. These were unnatural powers of a dragon warrior (something he had dubbed himself despite any other details) and wood elves were not supposed to wield these powers. So he had to leave his beloved grandma and seek out training.

Or at least that's how it went until he got bored of this role.

So he picked up Hyorinmaru who was now a bow and headed off the meeting of the 13 generals. Though wood elves were not typically found in King Yamamoto's ranks Toushiro had been allowed since Yamamoto was also a dragon warrior.

He was bit distracted thinking about everything as he looked up at the sky so he tripped.

"Ouch," He muttered

Then he froze. He dreams weren't meant to hurt. He usually woke up when things hurt. This…it couldn't be real…

"Shiro,"

The familiar voice was followed by the appearance of Ukitake. Maybe what he was wearing was not what Ukitake had expected this morning but Hitsugaya fully recognised it.

A pair of black trousers that were a bit too short, a scruffy white shirt and a black tie and waist coat. He bent down and offered a black gloved hand the large and flamboyant top hat magically perched perfectly on his head. The whole outfit had little pictures of sweets embroiled here and there.

"I know it is odd," Ukitake caught him staring, "But you're a bit…different today too."

He gave a quick poke at the pointed ears.

Ukitake didn't know what he was…it was official this was reality.

"Erm…" He said a little freaked out, "Maybe we should go to the captains meeting."

Ukitake nodded again not disturbing his hat, "We'll see if this has happened to anyone else."

* * *

><p>The arrived to see Yamamoto waiting for everyone. He was clad in crimson royal wear and on his head lay an impressive golden crown with a fire dragon wrapped round a great big ruby.<p>

Hitsugaya was still a little freaked out that his little stories he did for fun were now real but he couldn't help but enjoy taking it all in.

_Just how I imagined,_ was the thought the he expected to come to him a lot in the next few hours.

The next person to walk in was, as Toushiro knew him, Guard Captain Byakuya Kuchiku.

The reason he looked so peeved most likely wasn't the immaculate red and black uniform but the tall, fluffy black hat on his head. He took his place without a word.

Next to come in was the second squad captain. She was all in black, sunglasses in toe. She didn't seem to mind her new attire and strode to her place in her big black boots glancing round to have her eyes rest on Byakuya. He said nothing and if it wasn't for the sunglasses you'd know she'd be looking amused.

Next was the fairy queen more graceful about her entrance into the room and flashed a knowing smile in the direction of the 10th squad wood elf. He looked away and pretended not to notice.

"Retsu," Ukitake blinked.

No one could deny that Unohona looked beautiful in her long, flowing, light blue dress. She simply gave him a smile and took her place.

Konamru hadn't changed all that much at all. Except now he wore thick black armour over his bushy fur and came in with an amused look on his features but seemed to get the air of 'we'll talk about it in the meeting' that everyone was emitting.

Kyoraku was not as smart. The mostly pink pirate chuckled at his best friend and well…completely bust into hysterics at Byakuya. The noble took a large breath to restrain himself.

"Shut up and get to your place," Yamamoto growled.

"Going." He stopped though found it hard every time he turned round to see the man.

"The fuck…?"

In the door stood our second pirate, Kenpachi. But the main difference was that Zaraki was a lot more manly. His pirate wear was clad in skulls and sharp things where as Kyoraku seemed to have flowers.

"Take your place Zaraki, we will discuss the situation when everyone is here," Yamamoto sounded before he could comment on anyone.

He took his place since Yamamoto was the only person he would listen to and the last person finally showed up.

"What in the blazes has happened?" Kurosuchi stormed in.

"We're all wondering that," Kenpachi pointed out,

The usually odd captain of the 12th was still odd. His blue hair was slicked back his make-up made his face all white and around his eyes black. His attire consisted of a very dark and old fashioned frilly suit with a long black and red cape.

"I know you would be numskull but I thought at least one captain would have a clue," He glared at the pirate.

Kenpachi gladly entered the glaring contest until Yamamoto sounded, "Get into your places and we may be able to have a decent discussion about the situation."

The two grudgingly obliged.

"Now," He began, "As we have all noticed the Soul Society and ourselves have seemed to have changed overnight to what only can be explained as some kind of fairy tale world. Does anyone have any clue on what has happened?"

"I am not sure how it is possible, Head captain,"

Hitsugaya braced himself as Unohona began to talk,

"But a few years ago I asked Captain Hitsugaya to come to counselling fearing that he didn't have any sort of outlet to help deal with his responsibilities,"

She got a few strange looks to why she was bringing this up,

"He showed me a way that he did this already and it was a story book that from what I read of it mostly matches what I've seen today."

"Mostly?" Soi Fon questioned.

"Konamura is a bit different," She said.

"That's cause I didn't know what Konamura looked like when you read it," Hitsugaya filled in.

"Soi Fon is also a bit different,"

"I changed her after seeing a movie called The Matrix in the world of the living," He admitted.

"And you," She looked to Hitsugaya.

He shrugged, "I changed my character whenever I got bored."

"So…this is basically Hitsugaya's imagination?" Kyoraku blinked.

"It seems," Unohona sighed.

"So what, pray tell, Hitsugaya am I supposed to be?" Byakuya Kuchiki had a face as calm as cloud but his voice held so much venom it almost hurt Hitsugaya's hears.

"Captain of the Royal Guard," He replied, "You're outfit's the same a royal guards in England. Saw a picture of them once."

"I like it, kid," Kenpachi chuckled.

"And what the devil am I supposed to be?" Kruosuchi snapped.

"A Vampire," Hitsugaya answered shortly, "All of squad 12 are which is why squad 12 is that castle on a hill where it's always raining."

Kyoraku was having a bit of a giggle.

"I think you need to explain your story a little more Hitsugaya," Unohona pushed.

He looked to the floor. No one was supposed to read his story let alone him have to tell it to them. So he sighed.

"Right now we are in the realm of the Fire dragon warrior and Great King Yamamoto, Yamamoto and his 13 appointed generals keep peace over the land."

"May I suggest before we sit this seems like it may be a long story." Konamura suggested.

Hitsugaya sighed and next thing he knew most of the captain had sat down and he felt like he was about to talk to school children. He thought about what to say next.

"I'll go through the characters," He sighed, "Soi Fon is the leader of a group of assassins once an outlawed but brought within the law when Yamamoto offered you a position as one of the generals. You're whole squad is still seen as quite untrustworthy."

"And why would that be Hitsugaya?" She glared through the sunglasses taking it a bit too personally.

"You make a good villain when I can't think of anything else," He replied looking away.

She crossed her arms.

"Unohona is the kind but powerful fairy Queen who has always worked with the kingdom in order to make sure peace is kept."

Unohona smiled softly, she liked her part in the story.

"Like I said before Kuchiki is Captain of the Royal guard and him and his squad are devoted to the protection of King Yamamoto."

The noble seemed to ignore him for the hat.

"Konamura is a werewolf outcast from the pack that came to respect Yamamoto for his power."

Konamura didn't seem too bothered.

"Kyoraku is supposed to be a trader but he tends to steal a lot of the cargo he moves around and stockpiles it for big parties. "

Kyoraku smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"Kenpachi is a bit of a rival of yours," He continued, "He doesn't like how you keep your piracy a secret and the only reason he is a general at the moment is through community service for his crimes against king Yamamoto."

"Do we have ships?" Kenpachi asked.

Hitsugaya nodded, "Kyoraku's is called the pretty lady and yours doesn't have a name."

"Sounds right," he smiled at the thought of having a ship and drinking and killing etc.

"You're also a good villain if I need one." He muttered as an add on and quickly moved on, "Kurosuchi is a vampire and is watched very closely by the rest of the generals cause he and his squad are probably trusted the least. But you give us valuable information so the king puts up with you."

The man glared, "Well aren't I glad of that," He sarcastically spat.

"And finally Ukitake is…well…a bit insane really,"

Ukitake looked a bit shocked, "What do you mean Hitsugaya?"

"Well I based what you look like after a character called the mad hatter and sorta got a bit carried away with it in the story," He gave a short sheepish smile, "You're a genius so the king has made you a general but you're pretty off your tree."

"Oh…" He seemed a little hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do not own bleach<strong>

**Yeah...I should have been writing other fanfics or god forbid trying to get a job but insperaton struck and here we are in the great realm of King Yamamoto.**

**what adventures await our little wood elf Histsugaya?**


	2. 2: The villain

"Maybe you should let us see this book," Byakuya was still peeved but it meant he was thinking of ways to reverse this more, "Maybe it will hold some kind of hint to why this has happened."

The head captain gave a grunt of approval, "And while Hitsugaya gose to get this book I suggest that captains find a way to calm down their squads."

"With all due respect head captain what are we supposed to say to them?" Soi Fon looked over.

"Although farfetched tell them is it a training exercise. As long as they so not know that this has taken us by surprise it will reduce panic." Yamamoto replied.

A few frowned to have to lie to their squad but it was better than them thinking they were all under an Aizen illusion or something which if it wasn't for the fact only Unohona had seen Hitsugaya's book the captains would have thought so too.

So the captain's spilt off for them to face their squad in their new personas. They soon found that the lower ranking shinigami with only a little reatsu were completely taken in by this world. They acted as if it was completely normal which mean that captains only really had to reassure they higher seated officers.

Hitsugaya has asked Ukitake if he would be so kind as to take care of handling the explanation to his squad while he looked for his book and the slightly depressed Ukitake agreed.

But a certain busty Lieutenant was determined to find her captain.

And that she did.

She caught him while he was running and his mind was focused and squished him into her bountiful bosom.

"Captainnnnn!" She wined, "What's going on? I don't remember buying these clothes. Hieneko's turned into a fan and my sake stash has disappeared."

"Matsumoto!" He growled at her trying to get free.

"And don't say what Ukitake did. This is not a training exercise." She released him and put her hands on her hips.

He looked over her. Her outfit was a light purple, tight and fitting to her figure. It was based mostly on a Chinese battle outfits he'd seen in some books. The sides of the long dress where split to allow her legs freedom to move and where hieneko was there was now a bladed fan.

Most might think the young captain had been a bit perverted when he had made the dress so that it had a hole so the top of the boobs would be seen but in all honesty he had just thought she'd like that.

"Captain?" She knocked him from his thoughts and he looked up.

Sighing he though he may as well tell her, "Walk and talk, Matsumoto."

She followed as he led to his room.

"Matsumoto I know this may seem random but you'll see where I'm going with it," He glanced to see her eyes on him, "I write stories. Alternative versions of reality where I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Really?" She titled her head a small part of her not really finding it all that surprising.

"No pun intended but, long story short, as of this morning reality has become one of my story worlds."

Rangiku blinked, "Then…" She looked down herself.

"I didn't think you'd be comfortable covered up." He blushed slightly.

She giggled, "So do I have a super awesome back story?"

He sighed again, "You are mostly known as the Battle Princess and came from a family where you were harshly trained for battle when you were young. You completed what was expected from you by getting a high rank in one of the 13 generals squads but from then on decided you were going to live life your way."

"Hmm… Is that trying to justify why I don't do paperwork." She thought out loud.

"No," He answered quickly, "In the stories you do your paperwork."

"Oh," She shrugged as they ended up at his quarter's door, "What are we doing here captain?"

"Looking for the book I wrote this all in," He replied, "The other captains think there might be a clue on how this happened or how to get things back to normal."

She nodded and was told to wait outside.

He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath.

There was a part of the young captain who still thought he was at his desk writing this as it went, lost in his own little world. He had to get it in his head this was reality. With a small nod to himself he pushed himself up from the door.

He slid open one of his wardrobes. This one happened to have hung up two spare captain's cloaks and some uniforms but Hitsugaya's teal eyes were down. It was a dark wardrobe so unless you knew what you were looking for you probably wouldn't have noticed the two small holes of either side of the base. It was enough for Hitsugaya to put a finger through each and lift the wood up to reveal a secret compartment.

There lay quite a few different note books all with some drawing on the front. You could tell which were more recent because the drawing was better but Hitsugaya frowned. He picked the up one by one, read the first few lines and threw it over his shoulder after each one getting a bit more violent with the throwing.

"Captain?" Matsumoto peaked in when she heard the noise.

"It's not here," He stated after throwing the 5th and last book at the wall.

"What's not?" She looked at the scattered works of her captain.

"The most recent book. The one with these specific characters." He replied, flustered.

"Alright captain," She said calmly, "Is there anywhere else you would have taken the book?"

He frowned. His note books hardly saw the light of day since he was usually to scared someone would sneak up on him a read over his shoulder. And the argument that he was a captain and would sense the person trying didn't seem to calm him at all. Bu there was…

"I might have taken it to the office but I've never forgotten to bring it back before." He replied.

Rangiku shrugged, "There's a first time for everything captain, C'mon."

She started to skip off as he sighed getting up and not bothering to clear up after himself. He just made sure that the door was closed before going with his lieutenant to the office.

The two searched high and low, shuffled through desks and Rangiku wined when she checked her stash areas.

"Where has my sake gone captain?" She looked out to the boy with a pout.

"In the stories you never drank around the office," He replied still looking.

"Awww." She wined like a two year old.

Eventually Hitsugaya's butt landed on the sofa with a large thump, his legs flying up then down with gravity. With his arms crossed his face settled in a deep scowl. But then a thought occurred to him and that scowl turned into a look of worry.

"Shit…"

"What is it?" Matsumoto asked.

He said nothing his teal eyes serious.

"I'm going to take the other books to the captains. You just…be ready something's going to happen and most likely on sogyoku hill." She got up and went to walk out.

"Wait, captain what?" She yelled after him

He looked round, "Think about it Matsumoto, story logic and sogyoku hill is the perfect setting."

She couldn't ask more before he had disappeared round the corner.

* * *

><p>He gathered the books into the bag and flash stepped off to the head captain's office where the other captains had been waiting.<p>

"What is it, Captain Hitsugaya?" Ukitake dare ask as he came in with a serious look.

"I have the others but not the most recent book," he replied, "But I think I know where we can find it."

"What do you mean?" Unohana enquired,

"Normally I'm very careful with these as I don't want anyone finding them but at the same time it would make sense if something we needed was missing," He told them, "I am aware this is reality but…going by story logic...it would be too easy if we could fix this straight away."

"You are saying we will have some kind of villain to face?" Komamura questioned.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Any ideas on who or what?" Kyoraku looked hopeful but Hitsugaya shook his head,

"The main villain of most of the stories was Aizen but I doubt he's been affected by this. Minor villains included Kurosaki, Captain Soi Fon and Captain Zaraki." The boy's head titled up as he thought of other possibilities, "There were some I made up which were usually some kind of overpowered hollow."

"Hmm…" Yamamoto thought, "How long do you think we have until this villain shows themselves?"

"Until we go to Sogyoku hill," He replied, "It's my favourite place for a villain entrance."

"Then you will go with a small group," Yamamoto stated, "Who will go with Hitsugaya?"

Byakuya was usually one to volunteer but it seemed his distaste for his outfit made him less willing.

"Hope you got some strong villains in that head of yours," Kenpachi volunteered.

"I will also go," Soi Fon sounded.

"Alright then the team is set. Hitsugaya will leave the other books with me and you will leave for Sokyoku hill. The rest of you be ready as back-up should this villain be more than expected." The king of the realm boomed, "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>So the three captains headed off towards sogyoku hill and were quickly joined by Matsumoto.<p>

"Captain?" She said with a worried look.

He went to speak but was beaten to it by the giant just behind him.

"Nice."

The boy looked round to see Kenpachi's…eye right on the hole of Matsumoto's dress. He was going to kick the man but was once again stopped by an unexpected sound. A hum of agreement from the squad 2 captain on the other side. Toushiro looked a bit traumatised and Matsumoto giggled both from the attention and the fact her naive little captain hadn't noticed Soi Fon's prefaces until now.

She decided to spare him more embracement,

"So where are you going?"

Soi Fon took a breath, "Going by Hitsugaya's story logic we are on our way to Sogyoku hill where we expect a villain to appear who will hopefully have the book Hitsugaya couldn't find."

Rangiku titled her head, "Are you sure you shouldn't just look harder Captain?"

"I'm sure, "He glared at her for under minding him.

"I'm coming too then," She gave a determined nod.

He sighed and continued walking, "I probably wouldn't be able to stop you."

* * *

><p>So the odd group found themselves on that famous hill also realising that Kenpachi was the only one with his usual weapon.<p>

Hyorinmaru had been replaced by a bow but Hitsugaya assured them he knew how he was supposed to use it if needed.

Hieneko was replaced by a bladed fan which Matsumoto had enjoyed playing with but worried about using it in a fight.

And Susumebachi was not there at all. Instead Soi Fon opened her trench coat to find a pair of daggers and a pair of machine gun pistols. She was clearly disappointed but curious about the human weaponry.

"So," Kenpachi looked to the boy, "What'll happen when this guy arrives?"

Hitsugaya thought, "It'll probably be over dramatic," He replied, "You know like clouds will roll over the sky or the world with somehow darken.

As he said it the world somehow darkened.

"Like that?" Matsumoto stood on her guard.

"Like that," Hitsugaya answered pulling the bow from round him.

He pulled the arrow back on the string and aimed the longbow at the edge of the hill. He was almost certain that was where the villain would show. The others took his lead and focused on that spot until sure enough something began to appear.

A shadow rose up from the ground, unnaturally, like a corpse from its grave. It began to take shape and form until it you could see the dragon that was embroidered in silver onto the thick navy blue cloak. The short figure had its hood up but Hitsugaya recognised it.

"Reign over the frosted heaven." He called and his arrow glowed a bright blue.

Ice and water gathered as the arrow whistled through the air to create a small version of his shikai but it seemed he was too late it taking the shot. The figured pulled out a thick icy blue staff with a roaring dragon on the top and banged it into the ground.

The flying dragon hit a force field and dissipated.

"Not you," Hitsugaya growled as he pulled out another arrow but once more too late.

"Yes you,"

A second hand grabbed the staff and rose it up holding it until a glow consumed it and banged it against the ground again.

It set off a shock wave only Hitsugaya was expecting but even then it blew them back with no chance of landing on their feet.

"Who the hell is that?" Kenpachi coughed quickly trying to get to his feet.

"A different persona," Hitsugaya painfully rolled onto his front to get up.

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon wanted to glare but kept her eyes on the enemy.

It was clear what he meant when you had a good look at the teal eyes that stared back at them, even more when he pulled down the hood of his cloak to reveal the mop of untameable white hair.

"I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya, greatest Warlock of the realm," He introduced himself and with a casual wave of his staff a gust of air blew at them.

"My strongest persona," Hitsugaya stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: I do not own bleach<strong>

**^^ this story is fun to write. apoligies for those who want to other stories they will get writen at some point promise.**

**thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter and you might get some pictures from this later since i quite like Soi Fon in my head**


	3. 3: The Time Limit

Yamamoto could tell when he read the first of Toushiro's little stories that the boy was young when he wrote it. The main give away other than spelling and grammar errors was lack of balance.

This was the book of the greatest warlock in the realm. The main character was overpowered at it meant that the enemies struggled to the point it was too easy. The story logic Hitsugaya spoke of before did not apply very well as it seemed he was just getting the grasp of it.

Which is why Yamamoto noticed the book wasn't given an ending assuming Hitsugaya had realised his mistake and started again.

It was too bad this mistake had the power to throw him half way across Sokyoku hill.

* * *

><p>The young captain's back hit the floor harshly and skidded back. There was no time to recover he had to move quick to stop himself getting crushed by Zaraki who landed a few seconds after he was out the way.<p>

"Hahahahahahaha!" The insane 11th captain laugh, "I like this you, kid."

"Great…" Hitsugaya said dryly watching as the man got up and ran at him again.

"There must be some kind of weakness Hitsugaya," Soi fon had kept her distance mostly.

Hitsugaya shook his head, "I wrote about him in the academy, He's physically quite strong and has perfect control over his abilities. I wrote him like that to compensate for weakness I felt in myself at the time."

"So, what should we do?" Matsumoto had realised she could still use Hieneko's abilities through the fan she had.

"I don't know but…He was supposed to be a good guy!" He barked the last bit at his counterpart.

The other Toushiro looked up and with a smirk knocked back Kenpachi once more. The two identical teal eyes met.

"I am only here as a messenger but beating the crap out of you for not finishing my story is fun too." He replied.

"Then what's the message?" The original snapped.

"Three days," He said simply, "That is how long this world will last and how long you have to live Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"What?" Rangiku spoke the surprised looks.

"The book you are looking for is in the serpents temple," The boy pointed to the east, "You know Ichima-"

"I know," Hitsugaya interrupted him, "And let me guess there's a way to make sure I survive this in there."

"You'll have to look at it to find out."

"How do we know you're even telling the truth?" Soi Fon snapped as Zaraki gave a big sigh that the fighting had stopped.

"The mark on the back of your Histuagaya's neck,"

Toushiro blinked and put his hand there only to have it flinch off as it stung to touch the area. Matsumoto came over and gently moved the collar of his clothes to see a red and sore patch of skin with two puncture holes almost like a vapire had bit him. Around the two holes were black, spiky, twisted lines.

"Matsumoto?" Toushiro looked round, not reassured by the look on her face.

"That," His other persona came in, "Is a mark left by the creature that caused this."

Hitsugaya took a bit of a breath but eventually glared at his counterpart, "Your message is delivered you can go."

The copy glared back, "Oh I'm not letting you get out of this that easily."

He pulled his large staff back for it to be engulfed by a light blue glow.

"Crap…" Hitsugaya pulled out an arrow.

"Getsuga!"

Kenpachi's grin widened and when he realised something Hitsugaya actually smiled too.

"Of course!"

"Tensho!"

Luckily for them Ichigo's weapon hadn't changed. He jumped up from behind the Hitsugaya copy sending the ark of black energy at him. The copy turned surprise in his eyes and tried to block only to be thrown back.

Ichigo landed with a very confused look on his face.

"Good timing Ichigo!" Rangiku cheered.

The teen was, at least in Hitsugaya's imagination, a barbarian. He had no shirt big armoured shoulders and a fur pelt cape. His belt had a big buckle and boots were armoured too.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on!" He shouted.

"Later just keep attacking the other me," Toushiro told him and his counterpart glared knowing exactly what he was thinking.

The second Toushiro dodged round the icy arrow and Ichigo's sword.

"You haven't seen the last of me," He glared disappearing into darkness like how he arrived.

The was a silent relief from all but Kenpachi when the world got to its normal brightness again.

"I don't understand," Soi Fon said, "Why did he run when he was winning?"

"Cause he doesn't know Kurosaki," Hitsugaya replied, "I wrote about him before I knew him so Kruosaki took him completely by surprise."

"Hold up," Ichigo put Zangetsu on his back and walked over, "Wrote?"

"We're not 100% on things either Kurosaki but something…" He rubbed the back of his neck slightly, "got to me last night and we all wake up this morning to find the Soul Society had turned into a story version I wrote about for fun."

"And I don't have a shirt why?" He asked looking down at himself.

"You're a barbarian," Toushiro said like it was obvious turning round and walking off, "We need to talk to the head captain."

Ichigo nervously looked at Zaraki who was still smiling,

"Later Captain Zaraki," Soi Fon snapped getting between them and gesturing for Kenpachi to go first.

The large captain grumbled and followed after the two 10th officers.

"Thanks," Ichigo said to Soifon as they followed at a distance,

"Don't get the wrong idea," Soi Fon replied, "Now's not the time for you two to be fighting."

* * *

><p>"You get much better as you go along, Hitsugaya," Yamamoto commented his head still down in the books as they came in.<p>

"Erm…thank you sir," He muttered still a bit embarrassed that all of this had come out.

Yamamoto glanced up to Ichigo then back at the book,

"Barbarian Kurosaki and his group from another world crashed into Yamamoto's realm in a ball of fire. A foolish entrance for a foolish mission; his group was split and the barbarian found himself stuck with the youngest and most inexperienced fire mage of the shiba clan. Cursing his luck the man got up to be faced with his first opponent. The 11th squad were always looking for a fight. Always wanting to get some fun out of the contact they were bound with but luckily for Ichigo he wasn't faced with a captain just yet.

The bald man the stood in front of him, grin cracking his face from one ear to another with his long weapon over his shoulders was none other than 1st mate Ikkaku Madrame."

"Did you have to read that out…" Toushiro grumbled looking away from the group.

"That ain't actually that bad." Ichigo said.

"I would be interested to read those myself," Said Rangiku trying to read what Yamamoto had open on the desk,

"As would I," Soi Fon agreed.

"Well you're not gonna," Hitsugaya snapped and turned to the head captain, "We have found some things out captain."

The head captain closed the book in front of him and the two girls seemed a bit annoyed, "What is it and who was this villain?"

"The vIllain was me from the first book," Toushiro told him,

"The over-powered warlock?"

Toushiro nodded, "We also found out the book we need is at the serpents temple south from here and we have three days to get it and sort this mess out."

"What happens in 3 days?" Ichigo asked,

"Everything goes back to normal and I die apparently,"

Ichigo blinked and Yamamoto didn't seem to react but took it very seriously.

"And the evidence of this?" Yamamoto asked.

Toushiro turned and showed the back of his neck and the head captain frowned.

"We should have squad 12-"

"Sir," Hitsugaya turned back and interrupted, "I know you mean well but I don't think you should have the 12th look at me. Considering what I wrote them as."

"What'd he write them ask?" Ichigo looked to Matsumoto.

"Vampires." She chirped not seeming bothered.

"Quite True, Hitsugaya," Yamamoto agreed, "Then Captain Unohona will look over the mark left while we plan a course to this, serpents temple,"

"Right," The boy nodded with a sigh.

"That sigh does not fill me with confidence," Soi Fon pointed out, her steel eyes on the white haired boy,

"Story logic," He stated,

"What now?" Kenpachi groaned.

"As stories go, it's highly likely that _if _we get the book and stop me from dying it will happen on the last day in pretty much the last hour just cause it's more dramatic that way." He frowned.

"Well then in retrospect that means we don't have to panic about waiting too much time if story logic will save us." Ichigo pointed out.

"Hmm…" Toushiro didn't seem that reassured.

"Either way you should report to squad 4 immediately, Captain Hitsugaya." The head captain ordered.

"Yes sir," The boy sighed and left.

* * *

><p>Unohona and the fairies of squad 4 saw to him quickly and he was annoyed to find the reatsu signature from the mark was that of a hollow.<p>

"So this is just some really roundabout way of trying to eat my soul?" He questioned.

"It seems so Hitsugaya," Unohona replied, "It seems to work almost like a poison that will slowly drain you as these days go along."

"And if I hit day three it's game over," He sighed, he wanted to say could it get worse but this was a story world, he couldn't tempt it.

"Sadly," She replied with a frown.

"Thank you Unohona," He got to his feet, "But I think I need to get moving."

Hitsugaya wasn't afraid of death but having it on such a set timer unnerved him a little.

He walked back to the head captains office to see the ones he had left gathered round a map. They managed to find out what he already knew. There was an ocean between them and the Serpents temple.

"Can I remind Kenpachi I wrote him as a pirate." He told them.

"Oh yeah," Kenpachi replised,

"We'll take his ship and we should be over the ocean in a few hours," he told them.

"You sure, Hitsugaya," Soi Fon looked confused as she looked at the map, "That Ocean looks quite large."

"Trust me," He replied, "After that it's through the forest and pretty much a straight line to the serpents temple under the mountain."

He pointed as he explained.

"Then the course is set," Yamamoto approved, "All of you here will accompany Hitsugaya in this journey I would also suggest taking Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abari as they seem to work in a good team with Kurosaki."

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Hehe," Ichigo seemed amused, "Adventure story."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I do not own Bleach<strong>

**coming up next and adventure on the high seas on the nameless ship! **

**hope you like and thanks to all for your reviews so far. **


	4. 4: Ocean Adventure!

Seaguls flew overhead and the sun shined onto the calm ocean. The gathered the last two for their journey as Kenpachi and some of his squad looked over their 'new' ship.

Hitsugaya had to explain to them that in his world Ichigo and Renji were barbarian brothers so Renji was in a similar outfit to Ichigo. Rukia and adoptive daughter of the royal guard had already had training as a battle mage before being adopted and opted to keep on going as such rather than join her brother. Her outfit were long blue robes, a breast plate of fitted steel armour and smooth metal gauntlets over it.

"You hardly know, Kuchiki, Captain," Rangiku looked over her, "Why did you make her look so strong?"

He could see it in her eyes, she was trying to imply something. He glared at her,

"It's not important, I think we should get moving." He ran off.

They just laughed following him on.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Called a certain bald Pirate.

"Ikkaku," He blinked.

"We will be your beautiful crew," Yumichika obviously wasn't far off.

"Anchor uuuppppp!" Came a high pitched shout from over where Kenpachi was standing the pink haired passenger had her fist in the air.

Two crew members haled up the anchor and the wind began to fill the sails. Slowly, painfully slowly the boat set off.

"You said a few hours did you not, Hitsugaya," Soi Fon looked at him,

"Once we're out of the dock area I'll speed things up," He told them, "Suppose I should have warned before hand though that some of the creatures that live in the water get a bit annoyed when I play with the water and wind currents,"

"Creatures?" Kenpachi sounded interested.

"Yes," Toushiro replied, "But like I said we don't have to worry about that until we hit open water."

"Then how about he have a fight to pass the time Ichigo." Kenpachi looked to the barbairan.

"Hell no, Kenpachi."

"Then walk the plank Ichi!" Yachiru yelled.

"What?" He blinked.

"Captain Zaraki, Control your lieutenant." Soi Fon snapped.

"You try control this thing," Zaraki replied.

"But Soi Soi!" Yachiru wined,

"No one is walking the plank here." Soi Fon told her.

"Caaaapttttaaaaiiiinnnn"

A sweat dropped for pretty much everyone and Soi Fon viably cringed.

"Control your lieutenant, Captain Soi Fon," Kenpachi laughed.

The round and bouncy Lieutenant jumped down from the crows nest in, surprisingly, his usual outfit.

"What are you doing here and why do you still look the same?" Soi Fon snapped.

"I don't know, Captain but I thought I could help you!" The fat man ran over to get a foot to the face.

"Idiot! Who's going to look after the squad!" She snapped, it wasn't the real reason she was annoyed, she was simply annoyed cause he existed in the first place, "Now out of my sight."

As Omaeda nursed his face another more powerful kick flung him up into the air. He screamed as he fell, bouncing on the plank and falling into the sea with a loud splash.

"I thought you said no one for the plank!" Yachiru puffed her cheeks.

"He was an exception," Soi Fon said still glaring at where he was.

"So..."Renji looked at Hitsugaya, "Why did he look the same?"

Toushiro thought for a moment. What did he make Omaeda in his stories?

"Captain?" Rangiku blinked, he was taking a while.

"I think he's like that...cause I would always forget about him when writing so cause I forgot about his existence he didn't change." He finally spoke.

"I don't blame you for blanking him from you memory, Captain Hitsugaya," Soi Fon finally calmed down, "I would if I could."

* * *

><p>It was nearly an hour before they lost sight of the dock they set off from and Hitsugaya finally ended the boredom by getting up and declaring,<p>

"We're far enough away now."

"Finally!" Kenpachi yawned.

The boy just shook his head looking over to see the 11th captain had nearly fallen asleep with Yachiru poking him. Hitsugaya moved to go to the back of the ship.

"So what exactly are you going to do Captain?" Rukia followed him curiously, "You spoke about wind and water currents."

"That's all a ship needs to move," He replied to her, "And when you think of Hyorinmaru's ablities do you think it would be too hard for me to give it a boost?"

"True," The Kuchiki replied although she still wondered about the bow.

Toushiro jumped up onto the back railing of the ship, pulled the bow and an arrow from his back muttering his famous line and shooting one into the sky. The arrow disappeared into the sky and suddenly the wind picked up,

"Now Kuchiki," He said as the ship began to pick up speed, "You may want to tell the others to hold on to something,"

"Ookay..." She didn't seem to believe him with how slow the ship had been going but when Toushiro shot a second arrow into the sea behind them she got a surprise.

The ship suddenly shot forward and she was thrown again the railings. Toushiro just about kept his balance and jumped down unaffected by the raring wing going passed him. Suddenly the old fashioned looking ship was as fast as a speed boat.

"Holy crap!" He heard Ichigo yell.

He walked over to the main deck leaving Rukia and smirked to see the others either on the ground to holding on to something for dear life.

"I did ask Rukia to come warn you but she didn't," He shrugged.

"No wonder you piss off the wildlife." Renji snapped.

"Let's just hope I don't this time," Hitsugaya said, "I'd rather not have anything slow us down."

* * *

><p>For a while they weren't interrupted and the ride was smooth. The others even started to get used to the speed until they came to a sudden stop. Thrown across the deck they landed in a painful pile, Yachiru bouncing on the top and clapping.<p>

"Got off me!" Toushiro threw her off only to be thrown off by Renji and land face first.

"You pissed something off didn't you?" He snapped.

"Ouch," The boy grumbled getting to to see the other's recovering for either the sudden stop or sudden close contact, "What do you think?"

"What could catch us at those speeds?" Soi Fon brushed off the invisible dust...or maybe other people germs, who knows?

They were answered when one slimy tentacle slid up the side of the ship. Toushiro pulled out his bow.

"Kraken."

"What?" Ichigo blinked, "As in tentacle monster that crushes ships."

"Yep, Kurosaki," Toushiro said as more and more tentacles rose up around the ship, "Exactly that."

"Well what you standing about for!" Kenpachi was obviously the first to charge at one.

He sliced off one of it's tentacles but sadly within a few seconds it was back.

"You didn't tell us about that," Soi Fon noted,

"Well I'm sorry I can't remember everything," He snapped.

"So how do we deal with it, captain." Rangiku stood ready.

He looked round. There was no way they were gonna beat it on the surface, it wasn't going to show any weak point any time soon.

"Some of us will need to stay up here and keep it from crushing the ship," He told them, "The rest go swimming."

"What?" Yumichika bakred, "Get my hair wet!"

"The ones to go for a swim would probably be best having long ranged attacks," Toushiro told them, "How well are you getting to grips with those gun Captain Soi Fon?"

"Well enough, Hitsugaya," She replied.

"Then we go," He nodded, "You go odd the opposite side, big yellow eyes are the weak point can't miss it."

"Make it quick!" Ikkaku sliced another tentacle only for it to grow back, "These things are just annoying.

The two smallest captains nodded, taking a deep breath they jumped off the wide of the ship. Water embraced them and they could see the coral entrusted bottom of their ship. Moving their eyes down they saw 4 big yellow eyes seeming very annoyed that above water it was being chopped to pieces just to re-grow.

_Put it out of it's misery._

Toushiro through as he fired his first arrow. Direct hit on one of it's two left eyes and the thing roared. The sound vibrated through the water and an extra tentacle when for him. That was when Soi Fon opened fire and it's tentacle froze mid way as the bullets pieced it's eye.

Yellow eye fluid started to mix with the water and the second squad captain smirked. She was starting to like these guns.

In the time she brought Toushiro finally brought back an arrow that glowed blue. He fired it off and at impact it began to freeze the creature. The two had to hope it was enough as they were running out of air.

It was but they creature pulled the 'fuck you' card.

One of it's tentacles managed to get a grip on their ship. The two captains looked back expecting it to crush it but instead the creature lifted it from the ocean and with all the power left in it's nearly frozen tentacle it threw it as if to say 'If I can't have it neither can you.'

The karken was done so the two ignored it and swam quickly to the surface. Taking a deep breah of we deserved oxygen they watched their transportation fly off into the distance and had one thing to day.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do not own bleach<strong>

**lol so the fellowship of the Toushi has been broken up. Where will those on the ship land and what will happen with Soi Fon and Toushi stranded in the ocean **

**thanks guys for all reviews faves etc. Love that you guys are still reading and sorry for delays on updating, hope you'll bear with me**


End file.
